


The Moon (Jellies) and Stars

by sanhamor



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, He will figure it out in the end, M/M, Sanhyuk - Freeform, Socky - Freeform, Sunshine sanha, aquarium, except minhyuk is pining real bad, its a platonic aquarium date at first, just so soft, minhyuk is the type that hides his feelings but do not fret, minhyuk owns a motorcycle, other times its dialogue, sanha wants to go see otters, sometimes descriptive, sometimes its soft and descriptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhamor/pseuds/sanhamor
Summary: Minhyuk doesn't usually have any soft spots. But he loves Sanha's smile. He loves the way his nose scrunches. He loves how he doubles over at his own jokes. He loves the way his hair bounces when he runs. And he loves the way Sanha blushes when Minhyuk tells him as such.





	The Moon (Jellies) and Stars

Soft curls of brown dangled over his face. The ends of the curls tickling his forehead as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes met Sanha's, who hovered a couple of inches above Minhyuk's. Minhyuk flushed at the sudden close proximity, "H-hey".  
Sanha's eyes curved as a giggle crawled out of the smile spread across the younger's face, "You're awake!".  
Minhyuk put his hand on Sanha's shoulder and guided him away with a slight nervous cough, "What are you doing here?".  
The sunlight from the window shined down on the boys. The golden aura illuminating around the coffee-colored tufts of hair on Sanha's head, added on to the twinkle already present in Sanha's eyes, and made his skin glow with a soft gold that made Minhyuk want to reach out and touch it. Minhyuk decided Sanha must be a fallen star.

"Let's go do something today!" he pleaded, "I already asked your mom and everything and your brother is at practice so you don't have to babysit either". He clasped his hands together to beg, "I really want to go to the aquarium and see the otters and you promised me that we could do it over break but i can't wait any more and since it's Saturday its a perfect day to go and-"; Minhyuk put out a finger to Sanha's lips, "Fine, fine, I'll go".

Sanha's lips curled up beneath the finger, "You mean it?".

Minhyuk hadn't removed his finger from Sanha's lips, both satisfying the want to touch the gold haziness from earlier and to ease the pounding of his heart, "Yeah. Let me get dressed".

"Great! Let me go get my stuff! I'll be outside in 15!".

...

The breeze tingled on Minhyuk's freshly washed face as he opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. 

Sanha sat on the white railing facing the street. His head whipped around and lit up at his presence. His feet swung before he hopped off and reached out for Minhyuk's wrist, "We have to get there early before there are too many people, hyukkie! We've gotta leave quick". 

Minhyuk had little time to react before his feet were being dragged down the pavement. He pulled back a bit, "Let's just walk. No need to run, speedy". 

Sanha pouted at that notion, "But then we'll have to wait _forever_ to get into the otter exhibit". 

Minhyuk offered a small smile, "Hmm.. we could always ride my motorcycle?".

Sanha looked offended, "You know I don't like riding that thing!! What if we crash?!"

Minhyuk pursed his lips, "I mean, I guess we don't _have_ to see the otters now, do we?". 

"No!! We absolutely have to!" He paused.

Sanha gulped down and clenched his fists, "F-fine. _But_ you can't go too fast!". He bit his bottom lip anxiously.

Minhyuk broke out into a wide smile and grabbed Sanha's hand, pulling him around the yard of his house to the garage. 

With a few clicks of a code, the garage door rolled open to reveal a polished black Ducati. He pulled Sanha in before grabbing two helmets and gloves.

Sanha gave him an exasperated look. 

Minhyuk laughed and pulled the helmet over Sanha's head and buckled it on before his own.

He went over to his bike, threw a leg over it, pushed the key in and revved the handle to hear the engine roar. Minhyuk turned his head over to look at Sanha. Though he couldn't see his face, he sensed the hesitation and held out his hand to help him on. Sanha's fingers clenched around Minhyuk's hand. The leather crinkled under his grip. 

Sanha got on closely behind Minhyuk and gripped onto the metal bars like his life depended on it (he insisted it did). Minhyuk looked back again, "Do you plan to fall off?".

Sanha tilted his head, "What?"  
Instead of responding, Minhyuk grabbed Sanha's hands and pulled them around his waist to wrap around each other in the front. Before Sanha could say anything, Minhyuk pulled the accelerator and took his foot off the brake. The bike launched forward and Minhyuk buttoned the garage to close behind them as they zipped down the street.

Sanha held on for dear life. His arms held tightly around Minhyuk's waist. 

Minhyuk smiled to himself as the grip on Sanha's hands loosened a bit and he could see Sanha looking at the passing buildings with awe. And when they turned corners or sped up to swerve through the passing cars, he thought he could feel Sanha's heart beating rapidly even through the layers of clothing they wore.

...

After what felt like forever (according to Sanha), they finally arrived. Minhyuk pulled into one of the front rows of parking. He took out the key and hopped off before helping Sanha remove his helmet and stowing it away. 

By the time he looked over at Sanha again, he was already starting to walk up the pathway. The balls of his feet bounced off the pavement and his fists shook in front of him with excitement. 

Minhyuk laughed, "See? We're early".

Sanha pouted and glared over at him, "Im never riding that again!!! You almost _killed_ me!!".

Minhyuk pretended to gasp, "I would never! I'm a great driver because as you can see," he motioned at the both of them, "we're both still intact".

"Whatever. I only did it to get here on time and I never want to even _touch_ that thing again" he said.

Minhyuk looked offended, "First of all, never call her that again. And second, we have to get home somehow, don't we?" He smirked and gave Sanha a quick pat on the shoulder before rushing up and walking ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea for an aquarium date au and who fits this?? socky!! 
> 
> Its always real socky hours uwu  
> (+ we always are in need of more socky fics on here) 
> 
> // hmu on twitter


End file.
